Torture of the Worst Kind
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: When Bumblebee gets kidnaped, he is the subject to the worst kind of torture. Rated T for violence, and the bad side of tickle tortures.


**(This is a request by G1Bumblebeegilr101 from , asking what would happen if the Decepticons knew of Bumblebee being ticklish. I hope she likes it when she sees this. Rated T for action violence and torture and moments of fear and mention of death. I do not own the Transformer characters mentioned. All credit goes to Hasbro.)**

* * *

**Torture Of The Worst Kind**

* * *

_It was all a blur. The battle was fierce and violent. Shots being fired, cannons going off, swords clashing, cries and screams of warriors echoing in his CPU. Bumblebee could hardly remember a battle that fierce, or long. He couldn't even remember what had happened. All he knew was that he was running to one of his team mates aid when some one came out of nowhere and punched Bumblebee in the face plate, knocking him out. Then all was still, black, silent. Nothing to hear, nothing to see, and nothing to feel._

_His optics then opened for who knows how long, and Bumblebee found himself strapped down to an exam table, steele clasps around his hands, feet, neck, and his hips, making it impossible to escape. He looked around and didn't see anyone around, all alone._

_"Don't get yourself comfortable, young bot. Your welcome will be worn out when I am through with you." A gravely, evil, monster of a voice spoke from the darkness. Bumblebee gasped as he turned to the voice, and out of the darkness came the one living being that every Autobot feared, hated, and scorned. Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, Tyrant of all evil. His red, satanic optics burned with hate and evil, his smile wicked and sinful._

_"Megatron, why have you brought me here? Where is Optimus?" Bumblebee growled, angry as well as afraid, for Megatron was responsible for the death of his mother._

_"That is no concern of mine." Megatron huffed as he came forward to the young scout, staring down at him with cold optics. "Now, I have been informed that the Autobots are planning to set a trap for us, Decepticons. And from what I was told the location is unknown and may occur at any moment." Megatron sneered as Bumblebee watched him with uneasiness. "Now how am I suppose to gather the much-needed details on finding the location of this supposed trap your team has concocted. This is why you are here, you pit spawn. Tell me the location of the trap and you shall not suffer the consequences." Megatron stopped in front of Bumblebee as his smile disappeared and was replaced by a monstrous frown, his denta (teeth) clenched tightly._

_"Do you think I'm that stupid to tell you anything? There is no way I will tell you Deceticreeps anything." Bumblebee spoke. But Megatron only smiled again._

_"Oh really?"_

_"Yes, really." Bumblebee nodded._

_"Ah, such a stubborn Autobot you are. Well, I have a punishment fit for young Autobots who think they can get away without giving away information to their new lord." Megatron sneered as he was joined by Satrscream, and Soundwave. "I'll leave these tow to deal with you. Either you tell me where the trap is set, or you shall suffer." Megatron said, leaving the room, his cackle echoing the halls._

_Bumblebee was now a little scared. What did Megatron mean by suffer? What was going to happen to him?_

_"Such an insubordinate young bot, wouldn't you say, Soundwave?" Starscream snickered as he went to the left side of Bumblebee as Soundwave went Bumblebee's feet._

_"Question confirmed, Starscream. Prisoner shall be forced to give the need information, even through torture." Soundwave spoke ominously._

_"Wait! Torture? What's going on?" Bumblbee was now afraid._

_"Well, thanks to Laserbeaks spying around Iacon, we have found your weakness." Starscream smiled evilly as he cracked his knuckles and his hands were hovering Bumblebee's stomach._

_"Oh no! No, please!" Bumblebee begged, now that he knew what his fate was._

_"Request denied. Torture will Commence now." Soundwave spoke as his hands moved to the soles of Bumblebee's feet and began lightly tracing them. A giggle was heard as Bumblebee tried to keep his mouth shut, but is was becoming impossible._

_"Status confirmed. Subject is sensitive to light touches on the pads. Commencing the torture." Soundwave concluded as he began to tickle Bumblebee's feet, his digits wiggling and rubbing them like crazy._

_"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! No! No, no, no, no! Stop! Please!" Bumblebee laughed as Starscream joined in, the seekers digits digging into Bumblebee's stomach and Bmblebee laughed harder._

_"You should have told Megatron the site of the trap, and now you shall pay the price, with your life." Starscream said as his digits prodded Bumblebee around the stomach and sides. "Hmmm, we may need some help. Soundwave, shall we include your little friends?" Starscream asked._

_"Assistance confirmed." Soudwave chuckled as he opened his chest and Frenzy and Rumble appeared. "Stimulate the Autobots arm joints." Soundwave ordered._

_"Tickle torture? Sure thing Soundwave." Frenzy giggled as he and his brother ran to Bumblebee's arm joints and began tickling him there._

_"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NOT THERE, ANYWHERE BUT THERE! STOP! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Bumblebee screamed hard as he was tickled on every part of his body. But to his horror, the Decepticons ignored him and continued. They went on for hours and hours and Bumblebee could now only silently scream as his breath left him. He couldn't last any longer, and he was almost out of breath. Where was Optimus? Where was his team? Why weren't they coming to his aid? Bumblebee was on the verge of going offline...The tickling never ending...Never stopping...Never...Never..._

* * *

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"** Bumblebee screamed as he woe up from his stasis, in his quarters on Earth. Panting and blinking his optics, Bumblebee realized that it was a nightmare. A pretty ticklish nightmare.

"Whew! Thank goodness." Bumblebee wiped his forehead, as he settled back down on his berth, hesitantly going back into stasis, and this time with no ticklish nightmares.

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(Now there are two different types of Tickle torture in this case and in my stories, the first being playful and fun, while the other not fun at all and is used for a less painful death. This is the example of that type of torture. I only do the types that are playful, so this is the first and last time I will use a tickle torture as an bad and evil method. I only do the playful, safe, bonding tickling. And not to worry, Bumblebee is all better and will have no nightmares about that again.)**


End file.
